


I know I said I wouldn't BUT...

by asmo_ds



Series: Obey for the Holidays [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmo_ds/pseuds/asmo_ds
Summary: Leviathan and MC agree to not get each other gifts for Christmas, but MC cannot help themselves when they spot a rare figurine in a window display of a store.
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Obey for the Holidays [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090280
Kudos: 90





	I know I said I wouldn't BUT...

MC sat on Leviathan’s lap as he finished his game, chin resting atop the human’s head. In the game he heard some of the players who resided in the human realm say to each other ‘happy holidays’ and he hung up, looking down at MC.

“Christmas is coming up, right?” he tilts his head, purple bangs swaying across his forehead, as he asks.

“Yea, do you guys celebrate it down here?” they ask smiling sweetly at the nerdy demon.

“Sometimes,” he shrugs, “it depends on how relationships between the three realms are. Seeing as the exchange program has been successful I assume we are going to celebrate this year, though, it’ll probably be bigger than usual since we have two humans and two angels here.”

He watches as MC furrows their eyebrows a bit, lost in their thoughts. “Hey Levi, don’t get me a gift, kay?” Levi gives a bewildered look to his sweet human and stutters out a small ‘what?’

“Don’t get me a gift, having you by my side is enough for me and I don’t want you to spend grimm on me.”

“Fine! T-then don’t get me anything either okay, I feel like the luckiest demon to even have you with me,” Levi blushes, squeezing MC against his chest so they can’t see how bright his cheeks are.

MC nuzzles into him, happy they won’t have any sort of gift competition between the two of them and spend more grimm than they should.

-

MC was strolling through the shopping plaza with the white-haired demon lord, shopping for gifts to give their friends on the upcoming holiday.

“Oi! D’ya think Lucifer would like this?” Mammon points at a fancy air-hockey table that costs thousands of grimm. 

“Mammon, I think you aren’t actually planning on giving that to Lucifer,” MC laughs at his lack of gift-giving skills.

“Y’know I think I should but it just in case!” Mammon starts to walk towards the table but MC drags him away while he kicks and cries like a child.

Mammon’s whining fades out as MC’s eyes land on an expensive figurine they had never seen before. They had practically memorized every figure their otaku boyfriend had in his possession. Their eyes land on the price tag.

‘19,000 grimm’ they hold their breath as they think.

 _No_ , MC thinks to themselves, _I promised I wouldn’t get him anything!_ They bite their lip and keep thinking about whether or not to get it until Mammon grips their shoulders and shakes them, calling their name like a mad man.

“Jeez, I thought I lost ya there,” he sighs. 

“Sorry, I-I” MC stutters looking from his face to the figure of the anime girl Leviathan had been obsessing over as of lately. 

“Oh, Levi would like that! I already got him something though, guess it’ll have to wait,” Mammon shrugs. “I’m gonna go get it for him,” MC walks towards the store displaying the rare item.

“Wait! I thought ya said you weren’t getting each other anything!” Mammon shouts, attempting to keep up with MC’s energetic, quick strides.

“I changed my mind, it’s okay to break a promise if it’s to be generous… I think,” MC giggles, excited to see the look on Levi’s face when he unwraps the gift.

“Are ya sure? Levi ain’t gonna get you anything in return-”

“That doesn’t matter to me. Leviathan is a powerful lord that chose to be with a powerless human like me. He gives me so much love and he does everything he can to make me feel important, I want to show him I love him too. I thought I wouldn’t be able to find something to show my love well enough, that’s why I made the agreement not to get each other anything.” MC finishes their mini-speech and looks up at the Avatar of Greed who holds a surprised expression on his face.

The surprise turns into disgust, “Gross,” MC hits him lightly and he laughs. “I’m so glad that Levi has got someone like ya, he’s been alone since the fall besides the six of us, so watching him open up to someone, a human nonetheless, is kinda nice,” Mammon takes a moment to praise his brother before his eyes land on something shiny and he goes chasing it, “And I’m so glad to have Goldie to get me this sweet piece right here!” he practically drools.

-

On Christmas morning, the brothers and MC sit around a small tree, exchanging gifts and laughing merrily.

MC got gifts from everyone except Levi. They brought the gifts to their room before running to their underwear drawer, where they had hidden the wrapped gift for Levi, and ran to the room of their significant other giddily.

“Levi! Levi!” they knock annoyingly until he opens the door. They push past him and skip into the room, spinning to face him and holding out the gift.

The purple-haired man grows pale and looks up at that with a scared expression.

“W-w-what?! MC YOU SAID WE WOULDN’T GET EACHOTHER ANYTHING!!” He looks a bit sad, knowing he doesn’t have anything to give them back.

“Well I wasn’t going to but I saw this when I was out shopping and knew I had to get it for you!”

He reluctantly takes the gift from them, unwrapping it slowly with shaky hands. When the flimsy paper has all been taken off the figure his mouth hangs open. 

“T-this just came out, MC! This costs a lot, how did ya get it?!” He looks with joy and gratefulness at his human and they smile at him.

“Well, I bought it of course!” 

“WHAT?!”

“But it’s okay, no amount of grimm could compare to what you’ve gotten me,” MC walks to him and wraps their arms around his neck. “You’ve given me love and happiness. I don’t want anything more than that, Leviathan.”

Levi wraps his arms around them, squeezing tight and not holding back the happy tears flowing from his eyes. 

“Thank you so much, MC! I promise to make it up to you!” Levi cries, making MC laugh and roll their eyes.

They grab his face and press their lips against his, enjoying the taste of him and ignoring the salty taste of tears that mixed into the kiss.

“I love you so much Leviathan, merry Christmas.” They nuzzle their nose against his.

“I love you too, MC,” he smiles softly, looking into their eyes. “Merry Christmas.”


End file.
